politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Leak War
Weebunism IronFront The Immortals Pantheon The Commonwealth The Lost Empire The Federation The Regiment Horsemen Demacia Fark |force2 = The Galactic Empire Disbanded Brotherhood of the Clouds Camelot Opus Dei Guardians of the Galaxy Black Knights New Pacific Order GOONS United Socialist Nations |commander2 = / MinesomeMC Caesar Arthur 1 Epimetheus Seeker Leo the Great Roquentin Jazz R Oppenheimer DarVolt |casualties2 = The Galactic Empire|commander1 = Dreki Darwin Akuryo Solar Dusty Krystel Empiur Tom Riddle Lord Tyrion SixSadistic66 Sphinx Atlan Kosta Simmons Raoul Duke George Matthew Kitschie |image = FashBashFestival.png}}The Great Leak War, colloquially known as The Night of the Long Jorts, The Fash Bash Festival, Global War 15, The OK Trooner War '''or the Dustbowl War', was a conflict that started when '''The Manhattan Cartel' and [[North Point|'North Point']] hit The Galactic Empire 'and a little later 'Brotherhood of the Clouds. Starting as a minor skirmish, it was soon the cause of a large scale treaty cascade evolving into a fight between good and evil on Orbis. The long antiquated empires of Manhattan Cartel, Weebunism, Ironfront, Avengers, and North Point fighting against the scrappy young rebellions of the Camelot, GOONS, Black Knights, Guardians of the Galaxy, New Pacific Order, and GOONS. Then shortly after it escalated further into a Great War adding The Commonwealth, Pantheon, Immortals, The Federation, The Regiment, and Horsemen to the TMC-NP coalition and United Socialist Nations to the BoC-BK Coalition. Background After the tense resolution of the Dial-Up War, a new sphere of influence emerged, hoping to take the power vacuum that was held by the now defunct coalitions. The sphere rose quickly, formed out of The Commonwealth, The Manhattan Cartel, Weebunism, North Point, Demacia and IronFront. MinesomeMC who was a former government member of The Manhattan Cartel obtained vital sheets from them that included their API key and bank info. It was discovered that he leaked the document and so The Manhattan Cartel and North Point hit his alliance, the Galactic Empire, which was a protectorate of Brotherhoof of Clouds. When North Point and the Manhattan Cartel slipped up and did a preemptive attack on Brotherhood of the Clouds, an alliance with a Mutual Defensive Pact with Camelot, the battle between good and evil began once and for all. Events Attack on The Galactic Empire and Involvement of the BoC Allied alliances North Point and the Manhattan Cartel launched several attacks on a micro alliance, The Galactic Empire. At a later point in time, it was discovered that the leader, MinesomeMC of the Galactic Empire leaked critical intelligence from The Manhattan Cartel, an action sparked by the abandonment of Brotherhood of the Clouds by its former leader, Dusty. MinesomeMC acquired the sheets when his former alliance Golden Phoenix Coalition merged into The Manhattan Cartel. However, according to MinesomeMC he left after The Manhattan Cartel violated all major agreements of the merge deal. When prompted the former leader of BoC, now a member of North Point, reported that the Brotherhood of the Clouds was planning to counter for their protectorate (tGE). This intel was deemed reliable enough for North Point to launch a preemptive strike against BoC. Camelot and Bloc Involvement After BoC was hit, the second in command of Camelot (Epi) created a satellite alliance called Team RWBY, and started hitting North Point to counter for BoC. A little later the rest of Camelot began slotting North Point. Alongside Camelot, BK launched several attacks on North Point, Guardians of the Galaxy following suit, these new players introduced via the technicalities of a treaty agreed during Global War 14. The treaty stated in which a NAP would be agreed to all signed members of Coalition B, in which BoC was. Goonish Movements In The Night Under the cover of darkness, the '''GOONs '''launched a sneak attack on North Point, Weebunism, The Madhatten Cartel, and Iron Front. The GOONS El Presidente la Langosta has yet to make an official statement on the matter. Members of GOONS, when asked, only referred to matters as "routine exercises" and "daily operations". Over two hundred wars were declared in under 3 hours by GOONS, with even more from the remainder of Opus Dei. On 10 January 2020, Opus Dei signed a Non Aggression Pact with Avengers which is a protectorate of The Manhattan Cartel. Forum Announcements * 1/12/20 - tCW declares war on IQ * 1/12/20 - Demacia recognizes hostilities * 1/12/20 - TLE declares war on GOONS and BK * 1/12/20 - The Regiment declares war on goons Related Links *Opus Dei signs a NAP with Avengers *War Stats